


Nightly Activities

by Catherwren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherwren/pseuds/Catherwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person B tries to surprise Person A with pancakes the morning after, but Person A is ready for round two. (Bonus: One of the pancakes ends up burnt, due to Person A managing to get Person B distracted for long enough.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Activities

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested I fill someone's ask. Only with a certain twist.  
> and im like ok

It was the slight breathing from the warm body on top of him that eventually woke Nico.

 

The Italian laid there on the couch for a moment, enjoying the warmth emitting from his boyfriend. Will was always hot, like a walking furnace, and the blond was making a great blanket sprawled over Nico.

  
The couple made quite the sight. Both boys were half naked, wearing nothing but boxers, Will’s being a shade of sunny yellow and Nico’s black with a skull pattern. Will had his face buried in his boyfriend's neck and every puff of warm breath made Nico shiver slightly. Their legs were tangled around one eachother's, somewhat sticky from last night’s dried sweat. Will had one arm around Nico’s waste and the other slung over the couch’s edge, effectively caging Nico under him.

 

Nico was content to stay like this if his stomach wasn't yelling for food.

The smaller boy turned his head so that he was facing the other. He wiggled one of his hands from where they were trapped under Will and began to poke his boyfriend's cheek.

“Will, Will wake up,” he said each word in between pokes. Unfortunately, the bothering didn't wake the blond up. Will just grunted quietly and shifted himself closer to Nico, wrapping his limbs around the smaller boy and snuggling his face back into the others neck.

“You're such a cuddle slut, Solace,” Nico said, more fondness than irritation in his words, “but sadly for you, I'm hungry.”

 

“You seriously need to lose some weight”, Nico said when he finally freed himself. Will just wined at the lost of his bed mate.

Nico surveyed their living room. It was still messy from last night. Some food and drinks were spilled on the table in front of the couch. Nico decided he would make Will clean up the liquid dripping onto the floor since he was the one who knocked it down. At one point they had shed their clothes when things got intense and sweaty, as evident by the clothing littered around the area.

“Actually, you're cleaning all this up,” Nico said to the sleeping Will, “I'm going to go make pancakes.”

 

* * *

 

20 minutes later a freshly showered Nico was pouring pancake batter over a medium hot pan. Patiently, he waited for the bubbles to rise before flipping the pancake over. He was about transfer it onto the plate when he felt arms wrapping around him, trapping his arms against his sides.

Nico signed when he felt Will's lips on his shoulder.

“Get off, I'm trying to make breakfast”, Nico said weakly.

Instead of replying, Will continued kissing up towards his neck, on his jaw, the outside of his ear.

“The pancake's going to overcook”, Nico said, failing to flip the out-of-reach pancake. He would probably have more success if Will would let go of his arms.

“Come back and play,” Will purred against his ear.

“No, I'll get sweaty.”

“We can always shower afterwards, together.” Will said, planting one last kiss on the side of his mouth before unwrapping himself from Nico.

“Coming?”, Will teased as he headed for the living room.

Groaning, Nico quickly cut the heat before following Will for another round of the game they were playing.

 

Breakfast ended up burnt, but Nico was totally okay with it. Just like last night, he kicked Will's ass at Dance Dance Revolution.


End file.
